Exterminatore
Summary Exterminatore is a supporting antagonist in Faintree: Underise. She works for the regime alongside Queen Trudy. Personality Exterminatore will call out anyone who disagrees with the regime and loves to watch the guards punish anyone who disrespects her regime in the most horrific ways possible such as erasing them or casting a spell on them to stop them resurrecting and then banishing them into a sea of molten lava. Her and Trudy doesn't want people to leave the universe because they want them to only follow within their own steps and nobody else's. Since the multiverse is infinite and infinite universes equals infinite possibilities. They worry that the people will seen things that they don't want them to know and then revolt. Unlike Trudy, Exterminatore always wants to have fun, go wild and play fun games such as cards with others. Although she is the best player in the universe meaning that she always wins which is why many people don't want to play with her. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C, Higher via Copy Stat''' | Low 2-C', '''Higher' via Copy Stat | '''Unknown,''' '''Low 2-C' via Copy Stat '''Name: '''Exterminatore '''Origin: '''Faintree: Underise '''Gender: '''Female | Unknown '''Age: '''Unknown (Has been alive before the universe was even created) '''Classification: '''High ranking governmental authority. '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 4), Precognition and Resistance to it, Power Nullification via Neutralize Nullify, Death Inducement via the Death Slice, Reactive Power Level, Flash Freezing via Target Halting, Durability Negation via Continuous Damage, Teleportation (Only uses it for travel), Existence Erasure, Shapeshifting (Not combat applicable), Does not need Oxygen in order to survive, Can survive and fly through the vacuum of space, Can destroy the universe and create a new one if she ever wanted to, Resurrection (Whenever she is killed, she will come back as her Supreme Form), Non-Physical Interaction | Same as before except Copy Stat Level takes her to even higher levels, loses Immortality (Type 4), can summon her minion into battle and resurrect them after every single one of them dies, Large Size (Type 1), | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapons Mastery (Each five minions has a sword that can shapeshift into a gun), Reactive Power Level, Immortality (Type 4 and 8), Flight, Small Size (Type 0) Attack Potency: Universe Level+ (Comparable to Trudy who created the the space-time continuum.), Higher via Copy Stat (As soon as the battle begins. She becomes much stronger than her own opponents, enough to take them down in just three hits.) | Universe Level+ (Higher than base form), Higher 'with Copy Stat (Now capable of taking her opponents down in two hits), '| Unknown (Has never been shown any feats outside of Copy Stat), Universe Level+ via Copy Stat (Weaker than Exterminatore. Only takes one minion to a lower level than the opponent) Speed: Immeasurable '(Capable of existing in areas where time and space doesn't even exist) '| Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+, Varies '''to '''Multiversal+ | Higher, Varies '''to '''Multiversal+ Durability: '''Universe Level+, '''Higher'' via Copy Stat '| '| Higher, Varies '', Higher''' 'with Copy Stat '| Unknown '''(Has never been shown to deal any damage outside of Copy Stat, Varies''' via Copy Stat (Is weaker than their opponents to the point where they can only take two hits from them) Stamina: Limitless '(She is a slime-like creature and not a biological being) 'Range: '''600 meters, '''Universal via Existence Erasure, Multiversal+ via teleportation (Capable of teleporting to another universe in The Multiverse and somewhere in The Abyss in just a second) |''' 600 meters, '''Universal via Existence Erasure, Multiversal+ via teleportation (Capable of teleporting to another universe in The Multiverse and somewhere in The Abyss in just a second) |''' Extended Melee Range with swords, 600 meters with guns '''Standard Equipment: Non-noteable. Intelligence: '''Has full knowledge of everything that is inside of the universe including it's concepts of time, space, everything that is contained inside entire galaxies including the life inside of it and etc. Except for the Darkverse which only takes up 0.1% of the universe itself and is completely unaware of it's existence. Both Exterminatore and Trudy are considered to be very crafty and unpredictable beings. Even The Light who is capable of having glimpses of many future events that will happen thousands of years from now never knows what they're about to do next. '''Weakness: '''Her precognition only allows her to activate Neutralize Nullify before her opponents do anything beforehand. Neutralize Nullify's effects wear off after a minute and will take ten seconds to be activated again. While her minions also adapt to her opponents power, they are still weaker than them. '''Noteable Attacks/Techniques Precognition and Resistance to it: The Light has been unable to predict what they are going to do next. Exterminatore uses this ability to know exactly when she her opponents are going to make their first move in order to activate Neutralize Nullify first. Death Slice: A slash that can either be a projectile or melee attack. If melee she creates it by slicing with her claws. If ranged she puts the palms of one of her paws out, a slash will land on the opponents and hit them. As soon as the target is hit they will instantly die no matter their defense levels. Durability Negation: Launches one, two or three projectiles (Depending on the number of her targets) that infects her opponents with Continuous Damage. Even just one of her attacks also have a 7% chance of infecting them. Find out more about Neutralize Nullify, Continuous Damage, and Target Halting here. Resistances (Exterminatore. Her minions have none): * Time Manipulation: '''Both her and Trudy are guardians of the space-time in the universe used their powers to set up a law making it impossible to rewind, fast forward, freeze time and travel through it to or at any point in time. * '''Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, most forms of poison and Age Manipulation: '''This is due to her not being a biological being and the fact that she doesn't have an exact age. It is unknown when or where she was created. But what we do know is that she existed before the universe even existed. * '''Existence and Time Erasure: Capable of entering The Abyss which is a realm that not only erases any being from existence but also the entire Multiverse's history altering it to what it would be like if a certain being or object existed in the first place. Noteable Attacks/Techniques (Minions) * Immortality: Can be brought back to life by Exterminatore after all five of them have died and will instantly die if Exterminatore dies too. Key: Base '| '''Supreme Form '| '''Minions